Oblivion
by GracedesBenz
Summary: Draco & Hermione: What if there was a love that could shatter and rewrite all the laws of society? What if the passion was so great that the lovers needed no words between them? Everything else was lost in oblivion. Nothing else mattered. Only their love.


_**Oblivion.**_

Nothing could have been so empty yet so fulfilled to the point of…

Perfection.

Nothing could have prepared them for what the Fates had in store. Destiny had them in her firm grasp, and was never going to let go. No two had ever needed each other like this. No two were more deserving. They would change everything. They were to re-write everything that was acceptable. They were promised happiness and nothing was going to stand in their way. Not even death.

‡

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_Oblivion._

Everything was destroyed, destructed. Under the less than hospitable care of Death Eaters, Hogwarts was crumbling. Walls were cracked, statues demolished, doors splintered. Death hovered over the chaos, waiting for every chance to damn another to the dark abyss of Hades.

Of the hundreds that ran and fled in the discord, there were two. Two that knew nothing of what was ahead.

He a statuesque aristocratic demigod coming from a proud family of the purest blood. She a warm, endearing, angelic beauty born from the ordinary.

In all that disorder, they found each other. Running towards the same goal for different purposes. Running towards everything that was Required. They knew not that they were running towards their happiness; Stopping short when their gazes claimed each other.

‡

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_Oblivion._

Everything disappeared.

Nothing was left, only a flickering of gray and brown.

They were opposites in every way.

His pale, ethereal elegance contrasted so sharply with her darker, richer, earthy grace.

They searched the depths of their eyes. Surprise. Fright. Confusion.

As a fourth emotion passed between them, they were no longer afraid. There was an unspoken understanding between them. There was an impulse and they could not do anything but succumb. They gravitated closer, and closer. As if caught by an inexplicable magnetic force. One too powerful to question. But they did not want to question it.

So fixated were they, that they did not even notice when their outstretched hands met. Their intertwining fingers did not disturb their trance. Nothing could break the connection.

Ever so slowly, her hands reached up and caressed his cheekbones like dove feathers. And while she held his face between her gentle hands, he enveloped her petite body with his strong arms.

Instantly, they were gripping at each other. The inches between their faces closed and his lips found hers.

She gasped, only to find his tongue meeting her own to dance together in a romantic serenade. She kissed him back with the same vigor and desperation. They gorged on each others' taste and scent, never having enough.

Her hands had found their way to his neck and grabbed his silken, blonde locks. One of his hands buried itself into her chestnut waves while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer still.

Though they ignored everything around them, the world was spinning at the speed of light. Too much was going on. Nobody looked twice at the unlikely lovers.

They in turn didn't look twice. They only saw, felt, needed each other. They knew it was their last chance. Just tonight, they would let everything go. Their hearts racing. Loving each other like they were going to die.

Death, too tempted by their beauty, reared his dark head. And as if to mock the Fates, Destiny, he determined he would have the two lovers for himself and plotted their premature demise.

Two jets of poisoned light were fired. Guided by death's hasty hand, the spells galloped towards the two.

And as if they knew, the two pulled back from their new found love to look once more into each others' eyes. Gray into brown. Brown into gray. Soon those colors were tainted with the reflected flicker of green.

The two smiled sadly before pulling the other close, fitting their bodies together. His chin resting on top of her soft hair. Her forehead snuggling in the crook of his neck. Her ear placed right over his heart, to hear the calming thuds. Her arms around his waist. His arms around her whole body, consuming themselves in their desperate hold until, at last, they fell, still held in their embrace, lost in blessed oblivion.

‡

* * *

><p>‡<p>

The small girl tuned out the bustle of the rush of the other children around her as she made her way from the Hogsmeade train station to the boats that would glide her across the black lake to her new home.

Her soon to be classmates were struck with the glory of the majestic Hogwarts Castle. However, she saw nothing of it. Though her brown eyes gazed at the flickering lights of the castle, she was lost in her thoughts, her worries of the unknown.

As the group entered the castle, her heart sank further in apprehension and she wished to clear her mind to oblivion.

‡

* * *

><p>‡<p>

With a wide smile, she clambered off the stool and walked to her new House table, returning all the greetings and congratulations. She sat down and gazed towards the front to watch the remainder of first-years to be sorted.

She felt the prickle of a heated gaze, and glanced across the room only to meet the stare of a pale boy. Suddenly, she was lost in his strangely familiar gray eyes. It was as if they knew her soul.

Gray into brown. Brown into gray.

A silent tear slid down her cheek and she knew she had found someone she had long ago lost. She had found him. Finally. Now, nothing else mattered.

It wasn't just Oblivion.

It was Nirvana.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First a Happy Birthday to Harry Potter and his wonderful creator J. K. Rowling!**

I saved the info stuff for the end because, I wanted to story unravel by itself before I explained it if that makes sense, haha!

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everyone in HP. This fic was inspired by "Animal" by Ke$ha so she owns the song and lyrics. I own nothing, get nothing for writing this. It was for fun! :)

**Compatible up until DH Battle of Hogwarts. EWE.**

I've had it written down for a week, but I'm not sure I'm very happy with this one. I honestly had quite a bit of trouble getting it down because there was just so much that I wanted to put into it. Perhaps I might has expected too much of myself, but I wanted it perfect.

It is different from what I usually like because it irritates me when fics have Draco and Hermione fall instantly in love without much plot or character development, but I'm going to play on the idea that Draco and Hermione were always attracted to each other, even if unconsciously. Under the circumstances, they could never admit to their feelings because they were on different sides. In a way, they suppressed their emotions to protect the other. The Battle of Hogwarts was their last chance and in the chaos they could act upon their love. Nobody would notice.

I intentionally wanted this to have no dialogue because silence can sometimes express much more than words. I imagined it to be like a silent movie focused of Draco and Hermione where everything else was dimmed out or silenced.

I am also sorry if you find the sentence flow very choppy; I tried to keep thing simple and direct, but I hope it didn't bother you too much!

And lastly, pardon if the story seemed rushed. I wanted them to have an unbreakable, destined bond that didn't need explanation and I hope very much that I have somehow conveyed that through my writing.

**Again, please don't hesitate to point out any spelling or grammatical errors. Thank you very much for reading and please R&R! :)**


End file.
